


Maybe

by kissoohae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, College, Drama & Romance, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoohae/pseuds/kissoohae
Summary: Kim Jongin was born with a silver spoon in his mouth to live a pretty boring life of no serious commitments. He gets in his car, driven by his personal driver to and from school and everywhere he wants to go, attends classes, talks to friends and on weekends he goes to clubs and parties and probably gets laid if he wants to. It had been a routine since he entered high school and now he's a senior but maybe meeting his new college student personal driver would change his boring routine. Maybe, just maybe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> re-posting and revising (hopefully to make it a lot better) what i wrote back in 2014. contains rotten cheese, failed (awkward) smut and cliche drama.

He lazily dragged his feet towards the front door, eyes still heavy from the lack of sleep, because Mondays are the most boring and tiring days of his week considering he’s suffering from hangover most of the time. He stepped out of the front porch and headed to the car, stopping mid-way to see a new face.

"Good morning, sir!" the new guy greeted cheerfully.

Everything dramatically lightened up around him, snapping the senses back to him and he knew he wasn't dreaming at all. He had a cute boy around his age waiting beside the car, wearing casually formal clothes and a heart-shaped smile plastered on the face. "Where's the driver?" He slowly made his way towards the car, eyes glued to the new boy.

The boy's smile slowly faded and bowed towards him. "My father is sick, sir. I'll be your driver for the meantime," the boy explained, pulling the car's door open.

He nodded, getting in the car and watched the new boy close the door and walked over to the driver's seat. He never knew his previous driver had a son, specifically a cute-looking son. He observed his new driver for about five minutes, looking through the rear view mirror. The doe eyes, cute button nose and thick lips that he found unbelievably soft. "You look young. How old are you?"

"19, sir."

"You're a college student?"

"Yes, sir."

He shook his head realizing that he barely talked or asked his previous personal drivers before and was surprised that he found himself wanting to chat with the new one. "How long are you going to be my driver?"

"I have no idea, sir."

"What happened to your father?"

"Pneumonia, sir."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, sir."

"Where do you live?"

"I'm from Goyang, sir."

"At your parents' house?"

"Yes, sir. But I have my own little apartment near my University, sir."

Unknowingly, he kept his questions coming and even noticed the boy's "sirs" at the end of every sentence. He found it a bit annoying. He looked outside the window and his school was already in sight, spotting two of his friends waiting at the gate. "I didn't get your name, hyung."

"Do Kyungsoo, sir."

"Kyungsoo," he repeated, watching the driver nod. "And stop calling me 'sir,' hyung. Just call me Jongin."

"Yes, sir." the other unconsciously answered, earning a glare. "I mean, yes, Jongin."

The car stopped in front of the school gate and he watched his friends' reactions when his new driver came out from the driver's seat. He watched the two gape, nudging each other with their elbows.

"Kai!" the two chorused when he got out of the car.

He noticed the confused look from the new boy, who shifted his eyes back and forth towards him and his friends. He found it adorable. "Hyung, I have dance practice after school so you can pick me up around 6."

The boy nodded with a smile. "Okay, Jongin," he bowed. "Have a nice day, Jongin."

Together with his friends, he walked inside the gates after giving his new driver one last glance.

 


	2. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried revising a few things without changing the format so, we'll see

They all sat at their usual spot in the cafeteria at a corner next to a large window where they believed they could have some privacy from the other students who could possibly eavesdrop and make inaccurate rumors out of their pointless conversations. That’s what they all think except for Baekhyun for no matter what they do, eyes are on them.

Jongin watched Sehun tease one of their Chinese friends about how he failed their previous subject’s surprise quiz. His eyes shifted to his other Chinese friend from Canada who just sat there quietly, observing the fried chicken on his plate and sniffing it before complaining that it was too oily and not his type. He felt offended on behalf of the fried piece and quickly grabbed the other’s food with his chopsticks. Well, what can he do? He already gained the title of a chicken maniac.

The Chinese-Canadian, Kris as they call, didn’t protest and just started eating his chopped radish.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Baekhyun, the diva he always was, sat down with his own tray of lunch along with his boyfriend, gaining everyone’s attention around their table. “Kai! Chanyeol told me about this young driver of yours. Mind sharing?”

“Not really interesting,” the inquired subject responded, biting on the piece of chicken he stole. “Though I find him cute and he’s already in college.”

The said Chanyeol nodded in agreement at his friend’s last statement. “Short and cute but no one can beat my Baekhyun.”

“Aw, that’s sweet, Yeol.”

Jongin almost choked in his food, still not getting used at the couple’s cheesiness for over a year already. “Oh, please, do the right things at the right time and place.”

Baekhyun glared at him, clinging on his boyfriend’s arm. “You’re just fucking jealous, bitch. Go get yourself some ass.”

“Whatever.” The tanned boy scoffed, getting back to his business with his chicken. He always knew since they became friends during their sophomore year that he could never win against Baekhyun’s diva-ish personality and there was just no point on arguing about the current topic because he was not jealous. He was never jealous over a relationship and he believed he never even needed one.

“Oh, this just crossed my mind.” Sehun stopped bothering the Chinese boy, Luhan, and leaned closer to the table, looking at Jongin. “You actually called him ‘hyung’ when you talked to him.”

“WHAT?” Yifan, by the name of Kris, looked up in disbelief. “I’m a year older than you and you don’t even call me like that! What makes that driver special?”

“Well, Kris, I just don’t like calling you one and neither Luhan or Chanyeol or Baekhyun. Besides, I think Kyungsoo hyung deserves some respect.” Jongin replied, shrugging his shoulders as he picked up his own piece of fried chicken. “It’s not my fault Sehun and I were accelerated a year ahead, making you our classmates.” Now everyone looked at him in disbelief.

“Wow,” Baekhyun scoffed, “you actually have ‘respect’ in your vocabulary. Interesting.”

“Interesting, yeah?” the boy replied with sarcasm. “You guys just don’t deserve it from me.”

Sehun furrowed his eyebrows, snorting. “It’s getting pretty suspicious. You like your short and adorable driver!”

“No I don’t, but yeah he’s cute.”

“Your fucking personal DRIVER!” Baekhyun exaggerated.

“He’s too innocent for that fucking ‘ _fucking_ ’ word, Baekhyun.”

“You’re actually defending your bitch!”

“He’s no bitch!”

“See? You do!”

“I don’t,” Jongin paused, pondering. Kyungsoo didn’t look like an easy guy anyway and nevertheless, is he even gay? “Maybe I do.”

“Oh god, I thought you were straight.”

“I am straight, mind you. It’s just physical attraction towards the boy. Girls have girl crushes too so it’s plainly normal.”

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo ran towards the west building for his next class, scurrying in the crowd and bumping into other students’ shoulders with three books in his arms. He had three straight classes in three different buildings that afternoon, making no room for slacking or breaks, he had no choice but to run around the campus to avoid being late. He finally reached his room and he was already a couple minutes late but lucky for him, the teacher was still not there. He sighed in relief, making his way towards his seat in the middle of the room, next to his friend. “I thought I was late.”

“You know, you don’t have to hurry. The second bell rings ten minutes after the first one. You have plenty of time, Soo.” Yixing, a Chinese student who preferred to be called Lay (because he thinks nobody can pronounce his name correctly), helped his friend with his books. “And the teachers only mark us late when we arrive later than 15 minutes after the second bell.”

“But I can’t afford to arrive after the teacher.” He put his bag down and slouched on his seat. “I wonder if it’s actually some kind of disorder.”

“You should talk to some Psychology students then. I just hope it’s not contagious.”

“Mental disorders are not contagious, Lay.” He looked around and the seats around him were barely occupied, where his other friends were supposed to be seated. “Where are the others?”

“You’re just too early.”

“You’re earlier than me, Lay. You’re always here when I arrive. How do you do that?”

The Chinese guy let out a soft chuckle, tapping his arm chair. “My previous class is in this same room.”

Kyungsoo gaped, dumbfounded. It was already in the second quarter of their fall semester and he had no idea. “What?”

His other four friends, namely Minseok, Tao, Junmyeon and Jongdae arrived together just before the other could answer. Each went to their respective seats and Junmyeon was sat next to him.

“Hey, Soo. How’s your father?”

The short boy immediately frowned at the thought of his father, completely forgetting about his business with Yixing. “He’s fine. I hope he’ll always be. I’m taking over his job, by the way.” All of his friends leaned closer towards him with both interest and worried expressions. “Maybe receiving my driver’s license earlier this year had a purpose though we don’t even own a car.”

“So you’re driving this rich boy to school?” Minseok asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

Kyungsoo nodded, “I actually started this morning. He’s nice, not like how mean and stubborn as they described. They said he’s disrespectful but he called me ‘hyung’ and father said he’s quiet and but demanding when he’s in the car. He’s pretty talkative though, he talked to me the whole ride to his school.”

“ _They?_ ” Jongdae asked.

“The workers in his house. Their butler even told me he’s spoiled.”

“Maybe he is, for some people,” Tao said and everyone else nodded in agreement. “Maybe he likes you, Soo.”

The short boy raised an eyebrow. “Maybe it was just pity and he’s being nice to me.”

“That’s a possibility too.”

“Do you remember the principal’s last name?” Yixing asked out of the blue, earning weird stares from his friends like the usual. He’s weird at times.

“Is he cute?” Junmyeon asked, ignoring the random question from their Chinese friend.

A tint of light pink appeared on the shorter boy’s cheeks. “What kind of question is that?”

Everyone, except Yixing who was still busy remembering their principal’s last name, gave Kyungsoo their sly smiles. “He’s blushing,” Jongdae cooed, poking the flustered boy’s cheek.

“I’m not!” he defended, covering his face with his hands small hands, but his friends just wouldn’t stop teasing him. “Please, stop!”

 

\--

 

“Luhan, you’ve been quiet since this morning and you failed a very easy pop-up quiz. What is wrong with you?” Yifan, asked as they went out of the ballet room where they had their dance practice, making everyone halt on their steps just right outside the room. The others leaned closer and waited for the answer as well.

“I…” the Chinese boy trailed off, playing with his fingers. “I… was…”

Sehun wrapped his arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders. “Come on, spill it, hyung.”

“I got laid last night.”

“WHAT?!” Sehun literally yelled in the boy’s ear, pulling away. “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

The others can only gape on what they heard. Who took their innocent Luhan’s virginity last night?

Among them all, Sehun was the most affected. “WHO? WHY? HOW?”

“I don’t know, it was a girl. I entered the wrong bathroom and then it just happened.”

Jongin snorted, leaning his back against the wall. “Lucky for you.”

“Kai! This is not a joke! Someone else took my Luhan’s first sex while I had been saving mine for…” Sehun cut off when he realized the mocking expressions his friends were giving him, except for innocent Luhan. “I mean, Luhan hyung is pure and…”

Baekhyun waved his hand to make the speaker stop. “ _Your_ Luhan?”

“No… I mean… _our_ Luhan.”

“Whoah, you were saying you’ve been saving your… virginity?” Chanyeol assumed the last word.

“For Luhan?” Yifan added.

The youngest felt like melting from the stares from his hyungs, mentally slapping himself for his careless and unnecessary confession. He remained silent and prayed for a miracle that everyone would just forget about it.

Jongin glanced at his wrist watch. It was ten minutes past 6 and he started heading away, purposely pushing the innocent Chinese boy towards the youngest. “I’ll go now. My car’s waiting for me.”

Sehun hissed, catching _his_ Luhan from the fall caused by the evil Jongin and looked back towards the leaving figure. “Maybe you mean your driver is waiting for you!”

Glancing back to his friends with a smug look, he declared, “I literally own the car, not the driver but I don’t mind owning both.” He could hear his friends laughing and yelling towards him but he didn’t pay attention and just walked towards the school gate. He found his car parked and the boy he had been longing to see was standing next to it, busy with his phone.

Kyungsoo looked up from his phone when he heard distant footsteps and smiled. He placed his phone back to his pocket and politely greeted his boss. “Good evening, Jongin.”

“Good evening.”

He opened the door to the passenger’s seat and closed it after his boss got in. He hurried to the driver’s seat and glanced up to the rear view mirror to take a look at Jongin before starting the engine. “How was your day, Jongin?” he asked as he started to drive.

“Interesting.”  _Since the moment I saw you._  “How about you?”

“Fine, just like the usual, only that I have to fetch you and I guess that made my day interesting as well.” The doe eyed boy smiled, keeping his attention on the road.

Jongin smiled as well after noticing the other’s heart shaped smile. _That’s cute._ “Where do you usually go after school?”

“Back to my apartment.”

“You don’t go to parties or clubs?”

“I don’t have time for that. I can’t afford that too. We’re poor, Jongin.”

Jongin’s eyebrows twitched. “But you’re studying in a university.”

“Scholarship. I need it.”

“You’re smart, then.”

“Not really. I just spend a lot of effort to study.”

 _So humble._  “What do you do on weekends?”

“Do homeworks, shop for groceries, go home to my parents if I need to. Pretty much just like that.”

“Sounds boring.”

“I can’t agree more.”

They arrived after ten minutes and Kyungsoo was already walking away when the younger called out to him. He stopped and looked back, surprised that the younger was walking towards him. “Yes?”

He held out his hand with his phone as he approached. “Phone number.”

“Okay.” The older smiled, taking Jongin’s phone typed his number and saved it with _Kyung_ as the contact name before handing it back to the owner.

“I’ll call you in case I need you to pick me up somewhere else.” The younger nodded, motioning for Kyungsoo to go ahead.

“Good night, Jongin.” He bowed and expected the same greeting in return. He watched the younger walk away without any word and just shrugged it off.  _Maybe he’s bipolar,_ he thought. Maybe it was just what the others told him, being cold and stubborn all of a sudden.  _Nah._  He shook the thought off his head and started walking to his apartment, which only takes 15 minutes by walking. His phone vibrated for a text message and he took it out from his pocket to see a message from an unknown sender.

**_Good night, Kyungsoo hyung. See you tomorrow_ _._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, this is as crappy at it used to be :/


End file.
